


In which Sherlock and John share the sofa

by Blackpearl



Series: Scenes from a Stake-Out [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Take Seriously, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpearl/pseuds/Blackpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John, Lestrade and other members of the police force are on a stake-out in a house together. What happens when the others find out about Sherlock and John's relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sherlock and John share the sofa

“Sherlock, what the bloody hell are you doing over there?” Lestrade had to raise his voice in order to be heard over the sound of the television, the kettle boiling, and Sherlock’s furious typing. 

“Working,” came the somewhat haughty reply. “That’s why we’re here, isn’t it? Or has our job now changed to sitting in front of the telly watching repeats of Top Gear and gorging on Chinese take-out?”

“You’re entitled to a break, Sherlock. You’ve been working all day and you haven’t found anything so will you please stop working, close down the laptop and come and sit with the rest of us?” 

“It’s hardly ‘the rest of us’ if half the team are upstairs,” Sherlock muttered under his breath. 

“Alright, ladies, calm it down,” said John, emerging from the kitchen with a fresh mug of tea.

Sherlock sighed exasperatedly but did as Lestrade had asked and closed his laptop, before joining John on the sofa. He laid down with his head in John’s lap and his feet dangling off the edge of the sofa. Donovan rolled her eyes and Sherlock glared at her. He could have mentioned the fact that the reason Anderson was ignoring her was because he was attempting to patch things up with his wife, but Sherlock chose not to as he sensed it would probably only make matters worse for himself and John. Speaking of John…he seemed relatively happy to just sit there and absently play with Sherlock’s hair whilst half watching the television, which Sherlock was absolutely not going to complain about. It had taken only two days after he and John had first gotten together for them both to realise that it relaxed Sherlock completely when John played with his hair. John used that knowledge to his advantage, pulling Sherlock into his lap and running his fingers softly through Sherlock’s messy curls whenever he knew that his partner was stressed out after a case. It worked every time.

After about half an hour of Sherlock lying in John’s lap, he became uncomfortable, and so sat up and forced John to lie down so that he could instantly drape himself over his lover, his head resting on John’s shoulder. John’s hands found their usual place loosely wrapped around Sherlock’s waist, but still held him tight enough to offer comfort. They both seemed unaware of the stares they were attracting from Anderson and Donovan. 

After a few more minutes, Sherlock shifted slightly so that his face was level with John’s. Lowering his head, he brushed his lips against his lover’s so lightly John wondered if their lips were even touching. But then Sherlock was kissing him a little harder, but still gently, and John was taken aback by how tender he was being. John moved his hand to cup Sherlock’s jaw, encouraging him to move closer. Sherlock complied, one hand coming to rest behind John’s head as he drew back from the kiss to sweep his lips over the hollow of John’s throat. 

“I love you,” Sherlock murmured, moving back up and pressing their foreheads together. 

John smiled. “I love you too.” His hands ran up Sherlock’s back to tangle into his hair as he pulled him down for another tender kiss. 

“Jesus,” Donovan muttered, completely distracted by the two of them. 

Anderson snorted in agreement. “Sickening, isn’t it?” 

“Oh shut up you two,” said Lestrade. “Leave them alone; they’re happy.” 

Anderson and Donovan both folded their arms across their chests, looking every inch like petulant children, but stayed silent.


End file.
